1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a drive circuit of a liquid crystal display device used in a display part of a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TFT (Thin Film Transistor)-type liquid crystal display device has been popularly used as a display device of a personal computer, a television receiver set or the like. Such a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
With respect to such a liquid crystal display device, a miniaturized liquid crystal display device has been popularly used as a display device of portable equipment such as a mobile phone. Further, recently, there has been a demand for the application of a liquid crystal display device in a display device of a portable computer.
JP-A-2003-270660 (patent document 1) discloses a liquid crystal display panel in which a distribution circuit is formed on a substrate, and video signals outputted from a drive circuit are distributed to a plurality of video signal lines using the distribution circuit thus reducing the number of outputs of the drive circuit whereby a circuit scale can be suppressed.
However, patent document 1 fails to disclose any drawbacks that the use of the distribution circuit in a high-definition display device brings about.